


Hear Your Body Talk

by darkrosaleen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Glove Kink, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey and Finn were captured by Kylo Ren, she expected pain. Nothing could prepare her for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Your Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A note about the relationship tags: the noncon is Kylo Ren -> Rey, with Finn as an observer and Finn/Rey as an established background pairing.
> 
> This is not meant to be a statement about any particular ship. I just wanted to write some hot Force(d) orgasms.

Rey could hear Finn yelling from the observation chamber. He'd begged for her release until his voice was hoarse, offering himself in her place, offering everything short of treason if Ren let her go. Ren hadn't budged, of course. His expression was impossible to read behind the mask, but Rey almost thought he grew more animated the more Finn cried out for her.

Ren stared at Rey through the cold, blank eyes of the mask. He was perfectly still, and it made fear prickle over Rey's skin, like watching a silent predator stalk its prey. With her Force sensitivity dampened, she felt vulnerable, completely at Ren's mercy. _The body is a tool of the mind_ , she thought to herself, calling up Master Luke's calming voice. _Keep the mind still, and the body will follow_.

She didn't show her fear when Ren raised his gloved hand. Then a hot, sharp, unbearable sensation tore through Rey's body. She cried out in shock, thrashing in her restraints until the sensation faded, leaving her weak and trembling. Finn was still yelling, but she could barely hear it over the pounding of her own heart.

Rey felt a pulse between her legs, and knew that Ren had not given her pain.

"Bastard," Finn growled. Rey had never heard him sound this angry. "You sick fuck, you hurt her again and I'll rip your fucking face off."

Ren chuckled, his blank eyes still staring at Rey. She felt bile rise in her throat. "Your boyfriend's not very smart, is he?" He lifted his hand, and Rey flinched and screwed her eyes shut. The soft touch of a gloved finger on her cheek startled her. She couldn't help squirming as Ren's finger traced down her throat and into the front of her shirt. "Maybe he needs a second look."

Rey convulsed again, her body clenching in waves of sharp, aching pleasure. She turned her face away from the observation room, willing herself not to cry out. Her back arched, and Ren planted his huge hand on her chest to hold her down. Rey closed her eyes and thought about Finn's heavy weight on top of her, Finn's clever fingers inside her.

"Rey?" Finn wasn't yelling anymore. "Rey, he's not. He's not hurting you, is he."

He sounded broken. Rey couldn't keep the tears in any longer. "Don't look, Finn, please." She could bear the shame and violation, but Finn's pain was unraveling her control.

Ren pulled her pants down around her knees. Rey was so overstimulated and wrung out that the touch of his hands on her body made her whine. She could smell herself, and when Ren rubbed a finger on the inside of her thigh, it came back slick and wet.

"Your mind resists, but your body surrenders." Ren shoved his fingers inside her, stretching her almost to the point of pain. The pleasure was so much sharper now that Ren was actually touching her, and Rey sobbed through yet another climax, squeezing down on Ren's long, thick fingers. "Your body blooms under my touch. Has the traitor FN-2187 ever made you scream like this?"

Ren twisted his fingers, grinding them against Rey's g-spot until her hips jerked. "Don't listen to him, Finn. I love you."

She could hear Finn crying in the observation chamber. "I know, baby."

The seam of Ren's gloves felt rough inside her. Rey was too tired to fight the pleasure Ren was dragging out of her. He rubbed one slick finger against her anus, and Rey barely had the energy to flinch away from the touch.

"Open up to me, Rey. Submit. Your body knows how." His finger probed inside her ass, and it felt so strange and good that Rey clenched down on his other fingers. "Your body wants me. FN-2187 could never make you feel like this."

He slipped in another finger. Rey moaned, desperate to come and desperate for the torment to stop. She heard clanging from the chamber next door as Finn fought against his restraints. 

"Take your fucking hands off her," Finn snarled. 

Ren pumped his fingers in and out of her, working her up to another peak. "She craves my touch, FN-2187. I've taken her apart like you never could." Rey sobbed through another orgasm, struggling to breathe with Ren's fingers still stretching her wide open. She was so tired, and she wondered if he would keep doing this to her until she passed out.

"I said _take your hands off her_."

Ren froze. Rey watched him for a long, terrifying moment, and then Ren slowly pulled his fingers out of her and stepped back from the exam chair.

-

When Hux entered interrogation chamber B397, he expected to find the unit in ruins. He didn't expect to find Kylo Ren locked in restraints and a force collar, his helmet off and his uniform tugged down around his thighs.

"Maker above," Hux muttered. Ren was absolutely covered in semen, streaking almost to his knees, painting the dark fabric white. His prick was soft and red, as if he'd rubbed himself raw. Had the Jedi girl ordered FN-2187 to mark him? Surely one man couldn't make a mess like this by himself.

"The traitor is a Jedi." Ren's voice was hoarse, and he was panting slightly, although the come on his thighs had long since dried. "I want him and the girl. Alive."

Hux concurred. If they could leave the great Kylo Ren in such a state, there was no telling what those two were capable of.


End file.
